


Daniel LaRusso

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Daniel LaRusso, Bound, Canonical Character Death, Daniel LaRusso Pov, Daniel LaRusso Sad, Daniel LaRusso Whump, Daniel LaRusso needs hugs, Double Penetration, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Gags, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Johnny worried, Kidnapped Daniel LaRusso, M/M, Not Beta Read, OCC - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Johnny, lawrusso, protector Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Daniel lost the most important thing in his life to Amanda, his children hate him and Until a dark night changed Daniel's life forever and despite that a new hope will come to Daniel when he least expects it From the person who least expects it.  Terrible summary I admit
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Terry Silver, John Kreese/Daniel LaRusso, John Kreese/Daniel LaRusso/Terry Silver, Robby Keene & Daniel LaRusso
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	1. The Kidnapping of Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Clarification: these characters are not mine only the plot of the story.
> 
> Clarification 2 I do not have beta so I am very sorry about the spelling and grammar and repetitions of words as I said I do not have beta and if someone would help me I would really appreciate it.
> 
> Clarification 3 the characters may have a lot occ. I'm sorry if you don't want to read it because of that great detail.
> 
> Clarification 4: my way of writing is with a script I am very sorry if there are people with any problem reading my fics, I have always written them like that for years so if anyone has problems with reading it like that I understand perfectly well that they do not read it for the good of you and I'm sorry if I misspelled this

“This is enough Daniel, I can't live with this lie anymore the best thing is that we got divorced” Amanda commented, looking at me with these tears in her eyes and I looked at her incredulously, not believing what I heard from Amanda she was asking me for a divorce.

“But Amanda we have two children you can't give up on our seventeen-year marriage” I commented hoarsely, all that happened was when Amanda discovered my secret that I also liked men and it was when someone sent her photos that I was kissing a man but that happened when before he met Amanda.

“But you would have told me when we had met, Daniel no longer know you anymore and what if you are cheating on me right now” she commented I look at her surprised and about to go out of my way, I would never cheat on my wife I loved her apart of a blond boy who once made my life impossible since I was a child, but I knew that he would never reciprocate my feelings Since we were rivals even so that was before Amanda appeared and felt love for someone other than Johnny .

“How can you think that I would never cheat on you Amanda you have to listen to me I love you” I yelled too loud that it made Sam and Anthony come down in their pajamas looking at us surprised.

“What is it mom because they are screaming it's 12:00 am and we have school tomorrow” Sam commented looking at us with dreamy eyes and Anthony the same.

“Oh nothing, I just discovered that your dad likes men and that he is cheating on me” she commented and Anthony and Sam open their eyes like a plate I look at her paralyzed to see that she said it with a poisonous voice I wanted the earth to swallow me for complete and not get out of it.

“That's not true mom, my dad would not cheat on you, much less by a man” Anthony commented without believing what he heard but I see that Amanda took photos of her hands and threw it on the table there she saw me kissing with another boy but these were more recent I see that my children gasp I looked at the photos with disbelief I had never kissed that guy.

“You see as if you're cheating on me, Daniel, I can't believe that you'll stop loving me just because you're gay” he commented, I just felt my tears fall in my eyes.

“I would never cheat on you Amanda I love you, if I'm Bisexual but I would never cheat on her mother because of that guy you have to believe me” I commented on the verge of entering a nervous breakdown, it is impossible that I have kissed that guy or at least that I remember that that guy One day I was in a bar drinking not much and suddenly that guy approached me and forcibly kissed me and someone had to watch to take these horrible photos. I see that now all my family saw me angry and I already knew what was going to come.

“Here are the proofs that you kissed and you couldn't stop it, I can't believe how disappointed your daughter is, I don't want to see you in my life anymore”my daughter commented, looking at me with hatred in her eyes, I felt that my heart little by little broke into a thousand pieces.

“I don't want to see you in my life either, I hate you for all the damage you did to mom and my sister, we will never forgive you” Anthony said furiously, I feel that part of my life was falling apart right now I can't believe that because of these damn things photos I was about to lose my family.

“Now you've heard it from the children, we don't want to see you anymore and you're fired from LaRusso Auto Daniel, you'll see the divorce papers now, get out of the house before I call the police” she said furiously and I could no longer defend myself and As an automatic robot I left this house never to see my family again and part of my heart went with them.

I get in my car and go to a closer bar to drink, I didn't care about anything, I lost my family and all I wanted was to drink to die, I couldn't even be happy with Johnny, everyone was very happy now that he opened his dojo and I'm really happy for him, even though we still get along so badly and make our lives impossible in our dojos I knew that deep down I couldn't hate him because he loved him and at least I love to see him smile to see them with his students even though he has I had to hide my smile in front of him so that he would not see it and discover my deepest secret and that is that I was always in love with him since we were teenagers and I know that if he found out he could beat me to death even I know Johnny has never been attracted to men I had always seen him go out with girls so there I lost all hope with him, until I met Amanda and that hid my true love in the bottom of my heart and now that Amanda no longer had this hidden love of Johnny was to surfacing again and I was going to go crazy.

I see the closest bar to Mr. Miyagi's dojo where it will be my new home from now on. I sigh as I parked next to the canteen, I get out of the car and go to the bar where it was almost empty and I go directly to the bartender looking at me strangely.

“Double wishky” I said seriously and the bartender went for the drink and give it to me, I thank him with my eyes and I start to drink.

First it was a glass and as time passed they accumulated I had lost count of how much I was drinking until the bartender told me it was time to close, I paid him with all the cash I had in my wallet and I left the bar.

Everything was dark and I know I shouldn't drive So I started walking all drunk, I was halfway to the dojo until I collided with something hard and that makes me look up to see what the crash is and I felt my blood freeze to see what it was John Kreese looking at me an evil grin on his face.

“Oh, hello Daniel, it seems today was not your night” I confirm with a smile bringing his fist to my face and that made me see Stars and I fell on the floor all dizzy, immediately I felt that a couple of ropes tied my hands in my back with strength I kept looking at everything stunned either by the blow or by all the drink that I drank, I immediately noticed that he also tied my legs and my ankles with other ropes.

“What are you doing?” I screamed fighting with my bonds but I tied myself tight until I felt like they were cutting my wrists.

“You don't see it, I'm kidnapping you, Daniel, you only cause problems besides that you have a nice body”he commented with an evil laugh and that left me in stone, not believing what I was hearing from his mouth.

“You will not get away with it Kreese” I commented shouting and the drunkenness was gone the moment Kreese appeared and tied me and watching how he takes out in his pocket a dildo gag with the name Cobra Kai written on it was with straps tied in She I looked at him horrified and tried to keep fighting but Kreese grabs my neck tightly and makes me look at him, his mouth was closed tightly.

“You better open that mouth of yours Daniel if you don't want to know what I'll do to you if you don't obey” grumbled, I just kept my mouth shut, I wasn't afraid of his threats.

“You are a naughty boy but if it was not for the good, it will be for the bad then” with that he began to kick me with force I only drew moans trying desperately not to open my mouth “you are harder than I thought, what if I invite someone who join us come here Terry” I smile with a shark smile and that left me frozen to see that in the shadows appeared my tormentor who made my hands bleed and humiliated me horribly since I was a teenager.

“Wow, Daniel still haven't learned from what I taught you” he commented, approaching me, I try to fight with my bonds in vain and I observe that he sits on top of me, making me gasp.

“Go to hell I never learned anything from you, you're a wretch” I spat when he had his face in mine and I see that his smile was still on that stupid face I wanted to remove it if it weren't for my ties I would hit him right now.

“Ah too bad that he despises my karate like that now you will see what we are going to be Kreese prepares the gag” I scream and without realizing it his two hands grabbed my mouth causing me to open it without much effort and immediately I notice the dildo on my tongue crushing it so I couldn't speak as I watched as Kreese began to tie her with an impressive force behind my head, eliciting a muffled moan, I glared at them when Terry got on top of me and they looked at me with a satisfied smile at seeing me gagged.

“Quiet you look prettier Daniel and once Daniel I told you that you could not with us now you are ours and you will see what we are going to do to you that you are going to want it more than ever my dear boy” Kreese commented smiling evilly and observed how they now take out a black bag and they put it on my head so I can't see them and I feel that one of them begins to carry me on his shoulders I fight uselessly from my ropes and gasping the dildo muffled all my words and crushed my tongue so much that I began to suck it as if it were A pacifier And that alarmed me quite immediately I notice how they shoved me into the trunk, hitting my head, the blow was so hard that I was sure I was going to lose consciousness, the last thing I hear is their hyena laughter and the way they close the trunk before of losing consciousness.


	2. Suffering and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is in Kreese and Silver's Mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning in this chapter there is double violation so be warned.
> 
> Sorry I do not have beta to correct the spelling and grammar seriously sorry.

When I start to open my eyes I see that I am in a dark room tied to a bed and I was undressed and that was alarming me strongly because I had the feeling that they wanted to rape me I try to speak, but I still had that damn gag in my mouth and I was starting to suck again with desperation and anguish to know that no one would rescue me, my family hates me and Johnny will not notice my absence, if he would, it is his son Robby.

Robby who is my only student left in my dojo and I am completely happy with that, Robby is a great student who is learning all my techniques and although at first I did not want to teach my karate, Robby convinced me to do it and I do not regret it. And especially when I found out after Robby was Johnny's son, he went out of his way to convince me that he didn't look like his dad and wanted to be independent while at my dojo and that made my heart warm to know that Robby loved me. Although his father sure hated me even more knowing that his son was not in Cobra Kai, but it was for the best if Robby was happy being with me sooner or later Johnny would accept it.

I wonder how Johnny will be in these moments for sure training his students to become better and how he would like to be close to him even if it is only to discuss or start a competition of who is the best in karate than being here tied and gagged in a dirty room and no chance of escape, I just hope that Robby realizes that I disappeared and that he goes to the police for help.

I do not know how long I was thinking about my sad destiny that I observed that Kreese and Terry approached with their hyena smiles on their faces and apart they were naked and that made me so alarmed that I began to fight with my bonds and gasp.

“Well, the Karate boy woke up, you're ready to be ours” Terry commented, approaching me in a way that I thought was not normal and he lay on top of me, touching my body roughly, making me groan in pain.

“Mmmphhhh” I shouted muffled when I felt like another pair of arms touched my back especially at my entrance that made me groan in horror to see the evil smiles on his face.

“Apparently you don't like it, Daniel” Terry commented kissing my body, I felt my tears fell from my face as I struggled uselessly with my bonds.

“Apparently he already wants us to fuck him” Kreese commented with a huge smile and immediately slammed into my entrance and that makes me moan muffled and more tears come out on my face, I couldn't believe what was happening to me Deeper dreams I thought that I would end up being raped by the people that I had nightmares for years and now I would have again after having overcome them.

“Mmmph” I groaned in pain when I felt that Kreese rammed me with a force that I did not think he had although I should not be surprised because he was a Karate master.

“You're enjoying it, aren't you, Daniel, you want Terry to fuck you too” he commented, looking at me with an evil smile, I just looked at them terrified, shaking his head frantically, earning Kreese and Silver's laughter.

“Apparently if Danny wants it calm, now I'm going” he commented and immediately he also gets inside me and now I had two cocks inside me making me scream that if it weren't for my gag now I think it would be heard throughout the neighborhood.

“Mmmmphhh” I was moaning with a lot of pain to see how those sons of bitches were fucking me with enormous force inside of me I'm sure I'm bleeding from my butt and I only heard how they laughed like hysterical hyenas and all I wanted was to die I couldn't believe what was happening but it was, they were both raping me I never thought I would end up in this situation, I already lost all hope that someone would know where I am while ignoring the pain I start to suck my Cobra Kai gag how humiliating was that they gagged me with that gag and without being able to avoid it I kept sucking it as if it were a real cock.

“Look how happy he is with his Cobra Kai gag, excellent idea of yours to get it” Terry commented to see how he sucked her as he was reading my thought, he lowered his eyes embarrassed because I did not want to be seen as submissive but Kreese does not let me and lifts my defeated look, seeing that he had a big smirk on his face.

“That's right and look how happy he is until he cries with happiness for his gag” he commented, kissing me a rough kiss on the forehead before throwing my head to the pillow and biting hard on my gag when he starts to move harder with Terry.

“But look at how happy Kreese is after you kissed him and we are also making love to him” Terry commented with a madness on his face before feeling his attacks are stronger and I was already looking at them defeated when he knew that they made me theirs and They got away with me and now I was their property, I groan helplessly now that I'm at their mercy.

“Yes and now you are ours and no one will touch you again, you are LaRusso” Kreese commented and with that they touch my prostate and I feel that they finally come as I feel their orgasm inside me and I just moaned so tired that I lost consciousness The last thing I remember hearing was His wicked laughter after that I entered a deep darkness.


	3. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Daniel is safe

I do not know how long I was unconscious until I woke up with some car noises and the first thing I see is that I am naked in an alley bound and gagged, surely they only used me one night and then they discarded me, my whole body hurt but above all all my butt that Kreese and Terry destroyed me with those thoughts I start to cry now it was completely dirty and scarred for life by those damn degenerates I try to fight with the impossible ties they were very hard, and I only moaned muffled by my gag from the effort useless and just put my head back to the ground and hoping someone would find me.

I do not know how long I was thinking until I heard a few steps and my instinct was to make myself ball as much as possible by the ropes that barely allowed me to move I hear a frightened gasp that made me look up to see the person and my blood froze see what it was Robby himself who was watching me naked, bound and gagged.

“Oh my god, Sensei, you're fine,” Robby commented, approaching me and finally taking the gag out of my mouth and pulling it away from us.

“How did you get here Robby” I was tired and I couldn't answer his question I was sure he would fall unconscious again at any moment.

“For my dad, wait I'll call him and untie you from those ropes” he said giving me a kiss on my forehead that surprised me a lot since I didn't see Robby doing that and not even my children had ever kissed me on the forehead in their life “Dad Come quickly” Robby shouted as he held my head in his lap I felt the unconsciousness coming to acclaim me again, immediately I hear strong footsteps from Johnny sure and that made my heart begin to race.

“What is this scandal? Robby? I am asking if Daniel was here” Johnny said here and suddenly he sees me and observed that the angry look changed to one of panic and horror and I try not to blush because of his look when he saw me all naked and tied up, he immediately runs to us and begins to remove my ties “Daniel, are you okay?” I wonder worried and seeing all the blows of my body and his gaze was directed to my butt that was surely with dried blood and that made me blush again, I did not want him to have seen me like that but I couldn't help it.

“Now if now that I'm with you and Robby my heroes” it's the last thing I said before I fell unconscious. The last thing I saw was that both Johnny and Robby looked at me scared after that I fell back into the dark.


	4. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A truth will come to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are still without beta sorry for the occ and the spelling and grammar.
> 
> And thank you very much for your comments, I really appreciate it if you enjoy this chapter more.

I do not know how long I was unconscious until I felt a hand in my black hair, when I open my eyes I was in my room in the dojo, I observe that he was touching my hair it was Robby who was looking at me with a concern on his face I felt that my body had gone through an onslaught of rhinos my whole body ached especially my butt.

“Sensei I am glad to see that you are already awake tremendous scare that you put my father and me” Robby commented bringing a cloth of water and putting it on my forehead making me a moan of relief to feel cold on my face, surely I had nightmares and delusions He would have to ask Johnny when he saw him.

“How did I get here?” I asked hoarsely and then Robby grabs a bottle of water and gives me a drink carefully. I thank him with my eyes.

“My father brought you, after you were missing for three days, my dad and I were looking for you after you had not appeared to train me, I was worried and I asked my father to help me find you why both he and how I would never leave a class which seemed strange to us, and then we went to see your wife or should I tell your ex why when she spoke she yelled at my father that he was not interested in what was happening to you and that we did not look for her again Neither her nor your children who began to insult us” I stopped talking sad and more to see that tears fell in my eyes, I brought her hands to my cheek to wipe them I could not believe that they were not interested anymore, a part of my heart was broken by that statement “I am very sorry Sensei you do not deserve those people especially your children who began to insult you, my father defended you, you knew and he was not going to let the insults of your ex and your children stop him from looking for you” he ended up saying and I looked at him surprised Surrendered not believing what Johnny was hearing defending me or in my deepest dreams I thought that Johnny would defend me from all the people in the world and a part of my heart raced because after all I could hope with Johnny.

“And how did they find me?” I kept asking while I looked at my body and at that time I noticed that I had bandages all over my body and I just sigh sadly thinking that I will be like that for days.

“Well after we left your ex we went to look for you in the bars, my father had the hunch to find you there, we went to 3 bars until we found your truck in the bar near the Dojo, while my father went to ask the bartender I was looking outside until I heard a sound I went to see what it was and it was then that I found you tied and gagged barely quotient I called my father who immediately came and to see you in that state he began to worry so much and we took you quickly to the dojo where he knew there You would heal well, he called Miguel's mother to check you and well you will have to ask her what she said since I do not know the details, I am sorry Sensei that I did not know more about your situation” Robby said looking at me with some guilt but I gave him a small smile .

“Okay, Robby, don't worry, Johnny will tell me later, thank you very much for finding me, they saved me, they are heroes” I commented with a sadness in my eyes and Robby noticed it and asked me.

“Are you sure you're okay Sensei? You are a little sad” Robby commented when he saw my look I just change it and I give him a fake smile.

“If I'm just a little tired and where is your dad?” I commented changing the subject and I see how he looks at me seriously for a moment and before giving me a smile.

“He's in the kitchen preparing something to eat right away I'll be back for sure they'll have a lot to talk about” he commented, standing up from the chair where he was sitting and he kissed my forehead again and that always leaves me surprised “it's good that you're back with us Sensei” He commented leaving the room happy and I just looked at him incredulous not believing what just happened, I had almost never seen Robby happy and above all happy to see me well, I was sure I was dreaming but I knew it was real especially because of my pain rear.

I was deep in my thoughts until I hear other footsteps approaching and I look up and see that it is Johnny himself looking at me with concern on his face and then sighing in relief and approaching the chair where Robby was sitting.

“I'm glad to see that you're awake LaRusso, how are you” he commented with his seriousness in his voice and that made my heart race why I never thought I would hear him speak like that to Johnny.

“How my ex-wife and my children hate me because they discovered that I am bisexual or that I was raped by Kreese and Terry Silver because I am wonderful as Johnny looks” I answered with sarcasm and feeling that tears had fallen in my eyes I could no longer be more the strong Daniel and more if I had Johnny looking at me with wide eyes surprised by both revelations and seeing me crying.

“Oh Daniel I did not know that those damn dogs raped you but I swear that this will not go unpunished and you will see what I will do to them when I see them, no one has the right to hurt you, and I am sorry about what happened to Amanda and your children she does not deserve a man so good as husband and father, for being different LaRusso, how sorry I was that you had to go through this alone” he commented angrily but not towards me but at them and I could not believe that Johnny was in that state for me I can still hope for that Johnny reciprocate my feelings.

“Thank you Johnny and if I hope that those wretches pay what they did to me, and well I never thought that my family will hate me for being bisexual but they understood who would like me to kiss other men, I am just a fag who deserves to be alone and more because I end up raped and I am completely marked forever” I answered with tears in my eyes and immediately I hear him stand up from the chair and I just close my eyes thinking that he would leave but suddenly I feel a pair of arms surround me in me waist and I see that Johnny hugs me I just hide my face in his chest and I start to cry louder, for Amanda and my children who detest me and especially for my rape that for sure now I will be forever alone, I feel that a hand is in my waist and another in my dark hair caressing gently trying to calm me down but I could not this was the last straw that broke the camel's back to see how suddenly losing my family and being raped was not easy for me, I felt that my world was falling apart I completely felt but then Johnny was here trying to comfort me by stroking my hair and like humming a song that makes me calm down and I just keep listening to his heart until suddenly he makes me look into his stunning blue eyes and see a small smile it appeared on his face.

“Never say that again LaRusso you are not a fag and you will not be alone, I know you will overcome what happened to you not for nothing you are the champion Daniel Larusso who beat me in that tournament when we were children, do not prove to be as weak as that teenager who I met for the first time and I could hardly do Karate and you were afraid of me, come on Daniel I know you can with this I know it will be difficult but here we are Robby and I to help you overcome this new obstacle in your life” he commented seriously and it is how he removes it. I see him very surprised I never thought he would say those words to me especially that they would be by my side to overcome my rape.

“Are you sure they want to be by my side, I'm broken and I think I will always be Johnny are you sure of that” I ask shyly feeling my cheeks blush and I see that his smile got bigger and he kisses me on my forehead and that's what he did let my blush rise to rival an apple orchard.

“Yes and you know why I want to be by your side Daniel, it is because I love you, since we were teenagers I loved you but by then I was the bad boy who always bothered you so that you would not know about my feelings and you would reject me for that I behaved like a complete kicker next to you, and I always regret the way I behaved with you the day you arrived and made your life out of squares, it was not my intention to make you fall down a ravine and hit you when it was the party of Halloween but as you know I was with my friends and I did not want to look bad in front of them, please forgive me and I will understand perfectly if you do not reciprocate my feelings” I finish saying and I look at him as if he had become another person, I could not believe that Johnny I reciprocated my feelings and my heart was about to explode with happiness then.

“Of course I forgive you, it took thirty four years to realize how we felt because if Johnny Lawrence I love you too since that day we saw each other on the beach and although at first you hurt me I understood perfectly why You did it, apart from the fact that if Kreese or others found out about your secret they would have hurt you, so don't blame yourself anymore, besides that I love you and I would not ask you to change for me at least if you want, although that if you would follow me loving even though I was raped by Silver and Kreese” I ask with fear in my voice trying not to see his eyes, but Johnny would not let me and he made me see them again and see that beautiful smile on his face.

“Of course I will love you despite what happened Daniel, I do not care I will help you heal and take care that no one else hurts you, trust in my LaRusso I love you and what I want is to see you happy and if it takes me years to Wait for you to be ready to make love I don't care because I love you and I want to see that happy Daniel again and if I have to wait for that I would gladly accept to give you your time” he commented smiling and giving me another kiss on my forehead, I sighed happily before kissing his lips and he was surprised to see what was kissing him, it corresponds to me at 5 seconds and I only smiled on his lips because I was finally kissing the true love of my life and even though it was due to circumstances Even so, I would not change it for anything in the world.

I don't know how long we were kissing until we heard something fall to the floor and we had to turn away from the kiss and see that the person who was watching us was Robby blushing and seeing that he threw the plates on the floor and I felt that I was blushing even more in I did not expect my face to be discovered kissing his father I wonder how he would take it I just hid my face in Johnny's chest who was laughing at my reaction and made me separate from his warm chest to see Robby again who was coming out of shock.

“Robby this is not what it seems” I commented with a shy voice still feeling the heat on my cheeks and what I see surprises me when I see how a huge smile came out on his lips and he starts running towards us and lying down in the middle of us sitting down while he saw us smiling.

“Until they finally kiss, it was time for the two of you to get together” he commented even with that smile on his face and as much as Johnny and I were looking at him as if he had become someone else.

“You're not upset that we kissed” I commented fearfully and feeling Johnny's arms around my waist and how good it feels to be hugged by those arms.

“Of course I did not always think that it was something more than rivalry between the two of you but you did not talk about it, it was for something but now everything is resolved and I am glad to see you happy Sensei, and if it is with my father much better, you both deserve to be happy” he commented Before hugging me, he too and I, coming out of my initial shock, hug him, as I would have liked my children to have been, but now I had Johnny and Robby and I know that they love me as much as I love them and I just hope that with time my children leave their hatred towards me and inadvertently let out a sob and both father and son separate from our group embrace and look at me with concern on their faces.

“What's wrong Daniel? Why are you crying now?”Johnny asked me worriedly to see tears in my eyes again and he gently wipes them I dedicate a sad smile to him.

“It's just that now that I have them, I would have liked my children to be happy for me, but in return they hate me and don't want to see me again” my voice sounded very broken by crying but I couldn't help it before I had a good life and even though I now had the love of my life by my side my children were missing I see how Johnny and Robby start hugging me again I sigh on Johnny's chest before pulling away and making him look into his beautiful eyes.

“I know it's hard Daniel, but they lose the best dad in this world and you will see that in time they will forgive you, here we are Robby and I with you and even though your children are not together, you will have us to love you and protect you so don't be sad love” he commented with a loving voice and I blush at his last word he called me love.

“You just called me love” I commented shyly and I see that both father and son laughed at my shyness and I only feel that Johnny hugged me more and I sigh happily being in his arms.

“ Of course, if I call you love and I will continue saying that if you like Daniel” he said that with a touch of nervousness in his voice and I looked up to see that he was undecided and I gave him a small kiss on his lips and the kiss corresponds to me.

“Only you can I allow you to call me whatever you want except Daniella” I commented feigning anger to see that he laughed again, I always hated that nickname Johnny gave me when we were in high school.

“Deal done no more Daniella, LaRusso” he commented giving me another kiss and I return the kiss because whatever happens I will always have Johnny by my side who will take care of me and protect me from anything bad happening to me again and for While I'm happy with that, I just hope that one day my children forgive me but for as long as I had Johnny and Robby by my side and that is enough for now.


	5. calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been six months and things have changed.

It's been six months since Amanda and I got divorced and those bastards raped me and my life changed forever.

In the first months I got the divorce papers and the separation was fast Johnny and Robby at no time were separated from me, when I saw Amanda and my children in a cafeteria after the divorce both Amanda and my children was looking at us with eyes of I hate, but both Johnny and Robby distracted me so I didn't feel bad but despite that I still had that feeling of guilt inside of me knowing that my children would never forgive me.

After that incident came the case of Kreese and Terry Silver at last they were imprisoned for my rape, thanks to Johnny who found them and threatened them that if they did not turn themselves in he was going to beat them to death, but not before giving them a tremendous beating until they were unconscious, they also already had the rape charges since I testified against them when I was able to get out of bed, and the first thing we did was sue them and now they were finally in jail with a sentence of fifty years in prison and I sigh that justice was finally done and I was no longer afraid to leave the street and meet them again.

I had to go to therapy later to begin to heal what those disgraces did to me and although at first I was afraid to tell the psychologist about my rape, Johnny was always by my side at all times and it was there that I began to tell The psychologist all that happened and thus began a great treatment to recover and although it took six months in therapy to be able to overcome it, it was not so easy but I still had Johnny and Robby by my side at all times.

My relationship with Robby as his Sensei is going great now Robby wants to be like me completely and I was afraid that Johnny would not approve but then I see that he smiles at me with that smile that makes my heart jump in my chest, knowing that It didn't bother him if Robby was like me in Karate and I encourage him to train him more, Johnny and I decided to put the dojos together so that the whole rivalry between Miyagi-Do and Cobra Kai would end. Johnny's students were surprised by the decision but did not complain In the mornings they drank with me in Miyagi-Do and in the afternoons with Johnny in Cobra Kai, never in a million years did I think that both Johnny and I would work together in our Dojos that makes my smile grow with happiness.

My relationship with Johnny is fantastic, in a single moment that we started our relationship has been wonderful even though it has waited so long for what happened with Kreese and Silver, and even though I still have nightmares of my rape, Johnny has never separated of me, he wakes me up, hugs me and calms me down either with kisses on my face or singing a song when he sees that my panic increases and he tries to calm me with his beautiful voice, I don't know how to thank him for everything he has done for me But he just smiles at me and kisses me on my forehead saying that he did it because he loves me and that he will always be there for me without caring about anything other than my own happiness and that makes me hug him and kiss him with passion.

Although I still can't go on to more than kisses, I would like to please him to make love to me, but I still had a deep fear and Johnny knew it completely and told me that he didn't care that we didn't make love, he would wait for me until I recovered. I completely hope that soon since I wanted him to make me his and not one of those bastards, but just remembering how Kreese and Silver touched and fondled me gave me a tremendous desire to vomit.

But for as long as I was happy being in the arms of Johnny, protected and loved, I just hope that one day I can overcome my trauma with the help of Johnny and Robby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading


	6. Tragedy and Consolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy will always haunt Daniel LaRusso

I don't know how long I was meditating that I didn't feel like a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to his chest and I sigh happily knowing it was Johnny and feeling his kisses on my neck.

“Hello, apparently you did very well in your class today. Robby has not stopped saying that how good you are as Sensei” he commented kissing my lips now and I return the kiss by bringing my hands to his neck to bring him closer to me.

“That's what he said because I can thank him by taking him to Guns N 'Roses as a reward” I answered smiling and I saw how he laughs and kisses me again.

“You know you're spoiling him” he commented laughing and kissing my forehead, then we sat down and he sat me on his lap and I sighed happily to be in his arms.

”I know Johnny but I can't help it and more if I don't have my own children by my side I'm sorry if I spoil your son” he said sadly and immediately he hugs me more and begins to kiss my hair.

“You are not to blame and I understand that you want to see your children again, and you can spoil my son as much as you want, I was just saying it as a joke please Daniel do not be sad I did not want you to feel bad I'm very sorry” He commented to see that two tears came out of my eyes and I quickly kiss them I just put my head on his chest feeling his heart beating hard.

“It's okay Johnny I forgive you, it's just that with all this what happened I have little hope that my children will forgive me, I am a bad father and I admit that I did not tell Amanda before I was bisexual” I commented sadly, I immediately felt his hands on my face doing to look at him with my brown eyes and see a seriousness on his face.

“Never say that again you are the best father I know treating Robby as your son, you have taught him more things than I could have taught him and even if you do not have your biological children by your side Robby sees you as a second father although not Say it out loud, you can see it in his eyes, Daniel, so don't say that again, you understood me and Amanda lost a wonderful man like her husband and despite that I don't regret that she let you free because if it weren't That's why now we would not be together LaRusso” Johnny ended up saying I looked at him surprised because he was right if Amanda had not divorced me right now we would not be together apart I felt a huge emotion when Johnny mentioned that Robby sees me as another of his parents and that warmed my heart I also saw Robby as one of my children.

“You are right and I would not change it for anything in this world I have you and Robby and that is all I need” I sighed happily accommodating myself again on his chest as he began to caress my black hair.

I don't know how long we were hugging on the dojo floor until suddenly Robby came running looking at us very upset and we had to separate from the hug and see him with a huge concern on our face and Johnny and I stopped to get closer to Robby.

“What's up, Robby, you seem to be wearing a ghost?” Johnny commented to see his gaze and indeed he was very pale and immediately his gaze went to me.

“Sensei how sorry I am you do not deserve what is happening to you more than anyone else you deserve to be happy” he commented and I see that tears fell on his face and now Johnny and I were scared I had never seen Robby cry and especially about me.

“What are you talking about, Robby?” I ask confused because I am missing something important and I feel that what I had to say will not be pretty.

“Sam and Anthony, your children, they died in a car accident with your ex-wife” I end through tears and there my world collapsed knowing that my children were dead I saw that Johnny's eyes were opening more than necessary and I was in shock I couldn't move I was like a kind of bubble, I couldn't believe that my children were dead and it's my fault if I hadn't fought with their mother and they hadn't discovered my sensuality this hadn't happened they wouldn't hate me and they wouldn't was dead right now.

“How did you know that Robby this is serious?” Asked Johnny trying to get closer to me and looking very distressed to see that he did not move.

“I saw it on TV on the news dad and the first thing I wanted to do was tell them why I supposed Sensei wouldn't know” he commented anguished and more to see me in that state.

“Daniel, you hear me love” Johnny was talking to me with a huge concern in his eyes to see I was not moving at all but I could not part of me I was with them.

“Sensei I'm sorry, please react, I didn't want to do this to you, what's wrong with dad, why doesn't he answer?” Robby commented guilty but it wasn't his fault as I would like to get out of the trance I was in but it's as if a darkness trapped me and I couldn't get out in her.

“Robby is in a state of Shock and none of this is your fault, Daniel sooner or later would find out, do not blame yourself, son because you better not go see Miguel and spend a while with him while I try to talk to Daniel” he reassured Robby even though he was looking at me with concern.

“But I want to help” he commented seriously and making Johnny smile and ruffling his hair.

“And you will but now what he needs is to be alone, you will see that he will be the same again now go with Miguel I will call you when I can get Larusso out of his trance” he commented with a smile and he returns a small one and approaches my to hug me as I wanted to return his hug but could not.

“I'm sorry, I never wanted this to happen but I know that my father will take you out of that hole that you're in, I love you Daniel and I want you to continue teaching me karate” he commented sadly and I was surprised because it was the first time he said my name, then he moves away and turns his gaze to us again before leaving, leaving us alone and Johnny again approaches me.

“Please, Daniel, I know that deep down you are there, you don't see how worried you are, please, love, react, come back with us, I love Daniel and I'll always be with you, please come back because we need you, Robby and I” he commented while hugging me and doing that we sat on the floor I on his lap and he kept hugging me and he was kissing my face and with that I start to blink before I feel the tears will start to fall on my face and he will start crying on his chest in an inconsolable way I could not to believe that I lost my children in a car accident and the worst they even died hating me I feel like his arms bring me closer to him I just hide my face in his chest “cry all you want my love you don't need to be strong Daniel here I am with you and I will never leave you because I love you and I will always” he was telling me I was just venting on his chest while I listened to his words reassuring them and he kissed me all over my face until I cleaned my tears as with the kisses of him.

I don't know how long he was hugging me and I was crying on his chest until I could calm down a bit and Johnny made me look at him and he had great concern in those beautiful blue eyes I just looked at him blushing from my tears.

“It was my fault they died,” I said for the first time for a long time and Johnny was looking at me like I was growing another head.

“Of course it's not your fault LaRusso why you say it” he commented incredulously because he couldn't believe he said that.

“Because if they had not discovered my sensuality right now they would be alive and they would not hate me and they died hating me what kind of father I am” I yelled crying back into his chest and Johnny all he did was hug me to calm me down and make me look up to see his serious face.

“Never say that Daniel if that had not happened now we would not be together, this had what happened Daniel do not blame yourself but it was not your fault it was that car accident love and although they left hating you they did not deserve you like their father, that you gave them all your love in the moments that they loved you and I know that deep down if they loved you Daniel never doubt that love were your children and they loved you for being their father so do not blame yourself for their death it was not your fault” He commented with his soft words and that made them fill with tears again and he hugged me again, I snuggled to his chest, comforting me with this pain that consumed me inside since I would never see my children again.

“But you really think that deep down they loved me” I commented with weariness in my voice and Johnny noticed it as he stood us up and took me to our room, I just snuggled into his strong chest.

“Of course, if you were not his father for nothing Daniel” he commented and when we got to the room and he put me in it and then he lay down and put me on his chest and I hear Johnny's heart racing.

“I'm very sorry about Robby, I didn't want to scare him, call him I want to see him and apologize for my behavior” I opened my eyes and I see that he smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

“Nothing happens, it was not your fault, you went into shock, it was obvious that you could not talk to him and surely he forgives you, you are his Sensei and he loves you very much, now rest I will call him so that he comes and they can talk” he commented stroking my hair I sigh slightly.

“I love you Johnny” I commented closing my eyes the last thing I hear brings out a smile on my face.

“I love you too Daniel” he commented and I was completely safe in his arms even though I lost my children I had Johnny and Robby with me always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the comments and the congratulations, we are very grateful and thank you very much for reading because it means a lot that you have read it


	7. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Daniel is ready for Johnny.

Eight months have passed since the death of my children and little by little I have been overcoming it thanks to Johnny and Robby, both of them did not leave me alone, either Robby was always in my classes and Johnny when he finished giving his classes was there. my side always and that made a smile come out on my face to know that if I had people who loved me and cared about me.

Robby understood me that day of my reaction and I forgive myself and that I understood that it was not easy to lose your two children in an accident that day that Miguel returned I hugged for so long that both Johnny and I smiled at his show of affection and I felt like a part of my heart was building up again and that would be thanks to Johnny and Robby.

Now I had a dilemma I already wanted to please Johnny after all the time he has been with me without complaining about my torments and also that he already wanted it to be his that is why today is the day we make love but if he rejects me why I still can't get over my rape and the death of my children, I'm afraid he will get away from me, I was starting to panic until I see that Johnny arrives with a smile on his face that disappears to see my blood flow from my face.

“Hey love, you are fine, it seems that you are seeing a ghost” he commented approaching and sitting down from the bed where I was sitting I just grabbed his hand to reassure him as much as he and I when I feel my soul return to my body.

“If it's just that I want you to make love to me, I'm ready” I commented feeling my blush rise on my cheeks and Johnny looked at me surprised by my answer.

“Are you sure Daniel, you have been through so much sure that you are prepared for this, it is not easy to overcome what happened to you, I am willing to wait for you more if you are not well” he said calmly as if he were a scary animal I smile at him and kiss his forehead .

“Of course I'm fine and I want to be yours, love of course if you still love me” I commented shyly waiting for an answer and I was afraid that he would say no but suddenly I see how a huge smile came out on his face and immediately he begins to kiss me I correspond to him the eager kiss.

“Of course I want you don't know how much I wanted to make love to you, Daniel” he commented, kissing me again and between us we take off our clothes and then stay naked, and Johnny gently lays me down on the bed.

“What about Robby?” I ask fearful that in the middle of sex he could come and grab us in action I see how Johnny is laughing before bringing his lips to my forehead and then he kisses me on my lips.

“Don't worry, he will spend the night with Miguel so we'll have the house to ourselves, don't worry love” I said, relieved sigh before kissing me again, making me forget about Robby completely.

I notice how his hands and his lips begin to travel my body and I could only moan with pleasure to feel these delicate touches that Johnny was doing to me until he reached my member I observe how Johnny looks at me with some malice on his face before sucking my cock and that made her open her eyes and start saying his name.

“Johnny” I moaned his name to feel his tongue on my penis and he made me see the stars, he moves away from my cock to see me with that smile that makes me fall in love.

“You like what I'm doing to you, you'll see what I'm going to do to you, you're going to beg for more LaRusso” he commented before kissing me and going quickly for the lubricant, I just blush to know what will come, he comes back after going to the bathroom and he lies down on me he begins to smear two fingers and delicately began to put the first one getting a moan of pleasure.

“Oh Johnny” I moaned as I felt how that finger moved inside of me, it felt wonderful and more when he began to touch the prostate and made me see the stars.

“You like Daniel, what I'm doing to you, my love” Johnny commented, kissing me, I only reciprocated the kiss and even more so when I felt another finger inside me, pulling out another moan of pleasure.

“Of course, if now I want you to make love to me” I moaned bringing my lips to his and he reciprocates the kiss and immediately his fingers withdraw and quickly he smears his penis and very carefully begins to get inside me taking a moan of pleasure “Johnny” I moaned his name taking my hands in his blond hair bringing his mouth back to mine and kissing him aggressively and he reciprocates the kiss and begins to move slowly.

“With you like it, it's not like that, my love, you want me to keep moving in your tight butt” he said with a soft voice and that made her moan with more pleasure.

“Please Johnny move faster I want to feel you” I commented panting and then he smiles at me and kisses me on my forehead.

“Your wishes are orders my dear Daniel” he replied and immediately he begins to move faster and I take my hands behind his back moaning I could not believe that I felt so wonderful to have his cock inside me making me moans of pleasure even in my deep dreams I thought Johnny would be so kind to make love to me.

“Oh ... Johnny I don't think I can hold out for much longer” It was incredible that the words barely came out after how Johnny kept moving inside me I put my hand on my penis but he didn't let me and he began to masturbate her and that made me see the stars.

“With that you want to come, not that way Daniel” I said I just nod my head, I just momentarily lost my speech, having my cock at his mercy “say that you are mine Daniel I want to hear it from your lips before you can get to your orgasm” he answered me panting with pleasure, surely he is also about to arrive.

“I am… yours Johnny I will always be yours” I answered panting and bringing my hands to his blond hair.

“As I am yours Daniel now come my love” with that he gave one more thrust to my prostate and that made me reach my orgasm screaming his name, and then I felt that he also came inside me moaning my name, when our orgasms, Johnny carefully pulled away from me and quickly went to the bathroom with clean towels.

While I was waiting for him with a big smile on my face, not believing what had just happened, it was finally Johnny Lawrence's and no longer one of those bastards who ruined my life, but now he belonged to Johnny and he was mine too and I couldn't. to believe that I could be so happy in these moments, I see how Johnny returns with the towels and cleans me with a delicacy on my body and at my entrance and I do the same to his body, when we were clean he went back to bed and I approached his body and hug me and I put my head on his chest sighing happily.

“Apparently you liked that Larusso made love to you” he said with a smile stroking my hair gently and I still had that silly smile on my face.

“Of course Johnny was spectacular Thank you very much I never thought you were so good in bed” I commented blushing and seeing how Johnny started to laugh at my comment, and he hugs me more.

“Well thank you very much and it is only for you my dear Daniel And I know you will enjoy it so much that you will beg me not to get out of bed, and I did not hurt you, true love” he commented after changing his face to one of concern I just smile and it I draw to my lips.

“What you did for my Johnny was not wonderful at all,” I replied smiling and he returned me and kisses me again.

“I'm very happy that you liked Daniel for a moment I thought he would have hurt you,” he answered, looking into my eyes, I just hugged him more.

“You would never hurt me at all, I trust you, Love,” he said, blushing at the word and Johnny notices it as he begins to laugh at me.

“You don't know how I love you more when you tell me love and above all to see that beautiful blush on your cheeks” he commented smiling and bringing his lips to mine and I gladly accepted them happily.

I don't know how long we were kissing until suddenly we heard someone enter the room.

“Guess what I beat Miguel in a karate talk and I couldn't help coming to tell you my great feat” Robby finished saying proudly and immediately we parted with the kiss with red faces and we saw that Robby was equal or worse in grabbing in the middle kiss and naked in bed I felt that all the blood was coming all over my body and I had to hide my whole face on Johnny's chest very sorry that his son saw us like this even though he was already a teenager of sixteen even so it's uncomfortable “I'm sorry I didn't think I just grabbed them in the middle of a frenzy then I come back and dad Daniel don't be ashamed it is totally understandable what adults who love each other do” he commented, I suddenly separated from Johnny's chest to see it with disbelief on my face I just heard what I think I heard he just called me dad and I see that Johnny was also very surprised since he was not expecting it either.

“As you just called me” I commented coming out of my astonishment and I see now that Robby blushes a little and looks at me shyly, immediately Johnny puts the sheets on our bodies like this so as not to further trauma to Robby.

“Dad Daniel, I hope it doesn't bother you, I know you lost your children and I know that I will never be their replacement, but I have always seen you more as a Sensei, you are like a second father to me and I just thought that you would like me to call you that I'll understand you if you don't want me to call you that, I can tell you Daniel if it makes you more comfortable” he commented sadly and I feel that new tears but this time of happiness I never thought Robby would see me the same way as I saw him as a son, for the wonderful times we had either teaching him karate or we were going to have fun I always saw him as the son I always had even though I had Sam and Anthony and we got along until Amanda showed those pictures that made me hate until the last days of his lives and although it still hurts to know that they will not be with me, now I had to continue living in the present with Robby and Johnny.

“Of course you can call me dad Daniel, Robby I have seen you as a third child since you first appeared in my dojo” I commented with a big smile on my face and then Robby came running towards us and hugged me and I return the hug while watching Johnny's smile get bigger if possible as if he knew his son would say that”You knew” I asked Johnny to see what started to blush.

“I may have had a little talk with him about that, what if I didn't know was that I was going to tell you today, I was also surprised” he commented, stirring the hair of his son who continued to snuggle behind my back so that I was in Johnny's chest.

“Thank you very much, you don't know how you just made me the happiest man in this world” I answered giving him a short kiss on his lips.

“I know that is what we want Robby and I to see you smile again and that you are happy you went through a lot of bad things but here we are to love you and take care of you always Daniel that you do not forget “ Johnny said, now stirring my hair before kissing my forehead.

“Of course I will not always be grateful that they have found me in that alley for sure right now I would not be with you in these thank you very much Johnny for saving me” I answered blushing and I see that he smiles at me and Robby the same.

“That's what LaRusso is for to protect you and you know why we love you and want to see you with a huge smile on your face all the time” Johnny said kissing my forehead followed by Robby before standing up and out of bed and looking at us with a smile in your face.

“That's right, we don't like to see you sad, Daddy Daniel and now I'm leaving you I'm very sleepy and tomorrow there is school and don't make too much noise,” he said, laughing to see how we blushed again and retired to his room.

“This boy is quite a case and he will give us a lot of problems” I commented smiling while he kissed Johnny who was kissing me back.

“I know but we still love him the way he is,” he commented, drawing me closer to his chest.

“That's right, I wouldn't change it for anything in this world” I commented yawning and I see that he smiles at me and kisses me on my forehead.

“Well, I think we must sleep too. I exhausted you a lot today” he commented, I just snuggled into his chest listening to his heartbeat.

“ Thank you for being with me always Johnny” I commented closing my eyes and feeling his lips on my forehead.

“And I will do it for as long as we have together, I love you Daniel LaRusso,” he replied and before I fell asleep I respond with a huge smile on my face.

“I love you too Johnny Lawrence” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we only have the epilogue, thank you very much for reading this story and for the congratulations we are very grateful


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last Daniel's happiness is complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the epilogue, some time ago I thought about not doing an epilogue since I didn't plan it like that from the beginning but then I thought that Daniel must be completely happy and what better with the epilogue to see what they think
> 
> And I thank you very much for having commented on the fic and the kudos. This fic that special for me was my first Cobra Kai and Karate kid fic, I just let you read.

Epilogue 

It's been five years since Johnny finally made me his and I couldn't be happier, that he finally had Johnny as my husband was amazing in the way he asked it was where we didn't meet on the beach there He proposed to me and I accepted by sealing our love with a kiss and I also have Robby who loved me as a second father although five years had also passed since I lost my children hating me and I always feel guilty even though Johnny and Robby love me. cheer up, I sometimes feel sad like today. 

That it is the death anniversary and I have not been able to stop crying and being depressed, and between Robby and Johnny they try to cheer me up without much success, now I was in bed being hugged by my husband looking at me worried. 

"Daniel let's go for a walk so you can get distracted a bit, I don't like to see you sad and crying like that" Johnny commented kissing my tears and getting closer to his warm chest and I just sobbed into his chest. 

"It is impossible for me not to be sad I miss my children and they left hating me as you think I feel" I commented depressed and feeling his hands in my hair caressing it and feeling a kiss on my forehead. 

"I know my love but you can't stay here all day depressed, both Robby and I care about you, you know right, Daniel" he commented kissing my lips. 

"Yes I understand Johnny but now all I want is for you to hug me more I want to feel loved" I replied blushing by my tears and I see that he dedicates a small smile to his face. 

"As you order Mr. Lawrence" he told me, telling me his last name, I just smiled a little more before snuggling into his strong chest. 

I don't know how long I was like this feeling Johnny's kisses on my forehead and his hand stroking my hair until they knocked on the door and we looked at each other in surprise since it couldn't be Robby since he had his own keys and now he would be home of Miguel doing homework. 

"Who could it be?" he asked while sadly watching Johnny get out of bed. 

"I don't know but I'll find out right now I'll be back love" he said giving me a kiss on the mouth before he left the room leaving me alone. 

I wonder who it could be, it can't be my mother, she's in Italy and Johnny's friends have families of their own so I don't know who it would be. 

I don't know how long I was thinking until I hear footsteps approaching in the room and when I look up to see who it was I almost feel like I'm going to faint. 

In front of me were Sam and Anthony alive and with tears in their eyes, I was in shock, I couldn't believe what my eyes saw but I knew it was real and even more so when I see that they run up to me and hug me and me Coming out of my amazement I begin to kiss and hug them, never letting them go, I look up and see that Johnny saw me with a huge smile on his face to see what had a big smile on my face and happy tears in my eyes to know I had my children back and alive, they immediately break away from the embrace and still look at me with tear-filled eyes before Anthony begins to speak. 

"I'm so sorry dad for everything we told you five years ago, we didn't want to hate you, it's that we were only surprised to see those photos kissing you with a man and my mom telling us lies about you. You don't know how sorry we are the way we are We try and we will love you if you are bisexual because you are our father and we want him to be happy and if it is with Johnny better and both Sam and I accept you dad ”Anthony commented and he hugged me again and I gladly reciprocated and kissed him on his forehead confused because he did not know how they were alive. 

“This is what we realized when we woke up in a coma, Dad went five years without waking up and when we did, the first thing we did was call Robby just after we woke up and with the help of him and Johnny now we are not here you know how sorry we are for hurting you like that you are the best dad in the world and we love you so much and we want to see you happy and not suffer any more, when Johnny and Robby told us about everything you went through, and you deserve all the happiness in the world "commented Sam turning to me hug and I just blink confused and assimilating everything, my children were in a coma during these five years and between Johnny and Robby they managed to bring my children here well Robby since he is next to his father smiling at me. 

"Please forgive us dad" Anthony commented and meanwhile he and his sister looked at me with eyes of regret and I just hugged me more since they were back in my life and little by little my heart began to be full again. 

"Of course I forgive them, they are my children and I will always love them, never doubt that" I commented with a big smile on my face, to see how much Johnny and Robby got closer and I felt Johnny hugging me when my children separated from my. 

"Thank you very much Johnny for bringing my children with me back into my life I will always thank you and Robby for what you did for me" I commented crying again to know that they returned the joy of smiling again. 

"We did it because we love you Daniel and you are the most important thing to me and to Robby, even though you went through many obstacles, especially the supposed death of your children, you managed to get ahead and when we knew they were alive we did everything possible so they could be together again love "he commented kissing me on my forehead, I just smiled happy to know now everything is going to return to normal. 

"And I will always appreciate it I love you Johnny LaRusso" I commented saying my last name to Johnny. 

"I love you too Daniel Lawrence" he imitated me before kissing me and I smiled in the kiss, to know now I had my whole family reunited. 

“How about a Group Hug” I yelled when I parted from my husband's lips to see Robby, Sam and Anthony smiled at us and they hugged us again. 

For the first time in years I am finally completely happy having my family back in my life, but above all Johnny who helped me overcome what Terry and Kreese did to me and overcome the supposed death of my children , and wait for me as long as possible for us to make love and that is something that will never change except for my rape, but if it weren't for that now I wouldn't be with the love of my life, Johnny Lawrence. 

End 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thank you very much for reading the fic and your comments and kudos seriously you learned so much


End file.
